


They never Leaf me alone (but i'm not complaining)

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [1]
Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Choose Your Own - Freeform, Crack Fic, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, I'm always a slut for aliens, It's just a silly little fic, Other, Sneaky Aliens, Surprise Kiss, Who kisses you??? That's up for you to decide, and I oop-, fall - Freeform, fall leaves, idk - Freeform, kiss, sorta - Freeform, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: After a long afternoon of raking leaves, you step back and admire your handiwork.But it's quiet...Where are your alien roommates?





	They never Leaf me alone (but i'm not complaining)

After a long afternoon, I finally – FINALLY get a break. I’ve been raking all the leaves from the yard since, what, noon? Maybe? Ah, who cares? It’s done now, and that’s all that matters. 

I look around the yard, the tall birch fence lined with blueberry bushes that had just fallen asleep for the season. Behind the fence line are a beautiful array of tall and colorful trees, the reds, oranges, and yellows accompanied by the occasional flutter of a bird or a leaf falling to the forest floor. 

The quiet of the afternoon settled in the air as I just took in the scene around me. The fading sunlight creeping through the very tops of the trees as the twilight hours signaled their arrival, the pines gently swaying as the last of the birds that hadn’t left flew overhead. It’s a moment of peace and sweet silence accompanied by the occasional bird chirping in the nearby orange, red, and yellow trees. 

It’s beautiful. 

Life’s been chaotic, ever since I’ve met both Peridot and Zim. Of course, I'd met Peridot first, closely followed by Zim. At first, I'd assumed they were working together, what, with Zim’s terrible disguise and Peri’s lack thereof. But no. I’ll spare the details, but let’s just say they were ready to kill each other so the victor could conquer earth. I laugh at the times I was actually afraid of those goofballs, to be perfectly frank. 

Long story short, Peridot holed up in my bathroom, while Zim...well, he'd tried to keep up the “totally normal human” act, but you know how that goes, I'm sure. I won him over fairly easy with a few cupcakes I'd made earlier in the day, and he saw me as an ally fairly quickly. (I think Gir had a big hand in convincing him) That, or he was just willing to talk to me. Maybe he simply didn’t care. But whatever the case was then is no more. I’d like to think that after all the sweets I've baked and times I've offered him comfort during rainstorms has let him know that he can, at the very least, trust me. 

Peridot, however...She took a little longer to convince that I was an ally. She was so afraid that I would harm her – it took her weeks to even set foot out of the bathroom. But once she finally let me open the door and talk to her face to face, she slowly warmed up to me. I’d made her a scarf by hand, and I'd assured her that if any of the “other gems” she’d feared came for her, I would keep her safe. Nonetheless, her fear persisted for a long time. 

But that’s the past. The two are now staying with me – well, that’s not entirely true. Zim’s “House” landed in my backyard, and Peridot now sleeps in a makeshift room I've assembled in the rafters. 

Just a strange human with their two alien roommates, little robot, And uh...sentient Pumpkin. 

…. 

Speak of the devils... 

I look suspiciously around for the two alien pals of mine, who have been...suspiciously quiet. I know they’re home, and when they’re home, theyre loud. Hell, even when they’re NOT home I'm sure they’re loud. But right now the only thing I hear is the rustling of the leaves. 

This is especially worrying because, since befriending one another, they occasionally put together some horrifying mixture of homeworld and Irken technology. And those brilliant, terrifying inventions would either make my life a lot cooler, or a lot harder. 

They must be inventing together in Zim’s base. Yeah, that’s it. It’s not like they can ruin all my hard work, right? They’re probably not planning on messing with me. 

Right? 

Oh, how wrong I am, I'm sure. 

I walk back over to the house, leaning the rake back up against the side, and walking over to the large pile of leaves, where -- 

“EARTHWORM!” 

“AAAAAAAAHHHH-” 

I jump five feet in the air, landing on a stick, which rolls, throwing me off balance as I fall backwards into the huge pile of leaves. 

The next thing I see is Zim in his “human” disguise, peering at me from where he was standing above me. 

“Zim, what the f-” 

“Uck!” Peridot exclaims quietly, appearing from the leaves to my right. I let out another shriek, rolling away. “Leaves everywhere!” She finishes, sitting to casually drape herself over the slightly scattered pile when she spots me looking at her. Her expression screams that she’s really trying to look cool, shooting me a casual “Hey.” 

“Will you cut that out?! Both of you!” 

I groan as I huff a breathy laugh, sitting up, leaves all throughout my hair as I toss them back in the pile. I turn to Zim, who had been rocking on the balls of his feet, trying to look as innocent as possible after scaring me. 

“What did you do, Zim?” I cross my arms, quirking a brow at him, which makes him look away from me, suddenly very interested in a cloud that was moving over the trees. I turn to peridot, still in the pile of leaves – but this time she was fiddling on my phone. Wait- how'd she get that?! 

I move to take it, and she moves away, momentarily startled. 

“Peri-” 

“NOW!” Zim shouts to her, suddenly leaping into the pile of leaves to... oh, who knows, honestly? Why on earth did they want that thing, anyway? I just don’t want them to take a look at the fanfiction I'm in the middle of reading. They already think humans are weird – they'd never let me live it down! 

I scramble away from him, and after peridot, who was making her way through the leaf pile faster than I'd anticipated. 

Before I can really catch her, I trip again, leaves flying everywhere. Despite myself, I let out a laugh, leaping back up to chase peridot, who- wait, she didn’t have my phone. Where’s-? 

I quickly realize they’re making a trade-off, and run, leaping to catch them both. 

What happens next is a frenzy. 

In a mess of leaves and limbs, accompanied by joyous shouting from Peri, the three of us scramble for the phone, shoving one another around, and it’s when a leaf or two lands over my eyes as I lay on the pile that I’m met with lips on mine.  
Whoever was kissing me had my arms gently pinned as I lay flat on my back, a startled squeak leaving me.

The kiss is quick – almost over as soon as it started. Had it been an accident? No, it was too soft and cautious, and....honestly really sweet. 

I shoot up, cheeks burning as I look to the two green beings sitting in the pile with me. Zim must have noticed my shock first, because his grin is soon gone, replaced by a very very small smirk, and the only sound Is peridot’s goofy laugh until she notices we’ve stopped laughing too. 

“W-who just-?!” 

Zim and Peridot exchange a glance, and mischievous smiles are exchanged before Zim clues me in.

“Mission complete.” 

“Aaaaafirmative.” 

Wait a second. 

THOSE 

SLIMY 

SONS 

OF- 

“You planned that?!” I try to keep my voice down, but my red-faced embarrassment forced me to cry out, voice wavering as my inner tsundere takes charge. 

They share a sly glance, and a smug grin moves over peridot’s face. 

“Mmmmaaaaaaaaybe.” She winks. 

So it was her, then! 

But when I glance at Zim, I think twice. 

His eyes were narrowed, a sly smile plastered across his face. 

“Our intellect is far too...superior for you, puny human.” 

The way he said that paired with the smirk and triumph that I could practically FEEL in his voice, made me think it was...him? 

Peridot runs off, much like a cat, cackling, towards the back door. 

I look to Zim, who gives me a smug once-over before marching proudly off. 

My leaves now everywhere, yet long forgotten about, are further scattered as I scramble after them. 

“H-hey! Get back here!” 

My crush is Obious now.

All bets are off. 

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD
> 
> I know i haven't posted in forever, my bad, yo. I also know that people are still reading and commenting on my stuff, and i just want to say thank you! I hope to continue on other fics soon, and that a writing challenge will jolt my creativity!
> 
> So happy October first!
> 
> Let's get spooky!


End file.
